


Glamour

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Eclipse (Plays with Canon and Non-Canon) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But then the cat is named Shiva so that's bound for some confusion, Did the real owner name her out of love or because she's really damning?, Don't say the goddess' name in vain, IgNoct, IgNoct are young here still, M/M, Married IgNoct, NSFW, Think of Shiva as a curse word in this world, free-write, freewrite - Freeform, only canon thing is that Noctis had his own apartment for a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: AU where everything is the same, but not really because Ignis and Noctis are married. Noctis takes pole dancing classes on the side and wears crop tops and short shorts. They have an adorable prissy cat together.





	

IgNoct AU where Noctis is a Crown Prince, loves his hobby pole dancing, carries cat treats every time he steps out, and is married to his former next door neighbor, Ignis. How he met Ignis was through a mistaken assumption that the man was prepared to jump off the building of the apartment building, but in reality, was simply trying to retrieve his cat. The cat took a liking to the cat whisperer and so did her owner. [@letshareapapou](https://tmblr.co/mJtqPABEbyEt8HIpAPA9gAg) wrote this with me. It’s a little NSFW.

Based off this art: <http://letshareapapou.tumblr.com/post/153870365670/au-where-everything-is-the-same-but-not-really>

-

Noctis unraveled himself from the pole, his chest tight with exertion and muscles aching for release. Now on the balls of his toes, he circled around the pole and ended the exercise as he dipped his head back. Shutting off the music, he wiped at his face with the bottom of his shirt, surprised that he had worked up a sweat like that.

The young prince headed to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottled water. As the water chilled his parched throat, the door opened.

With heavy footsteps, Ignis walked in the apartment, dropping his suitcase by the door.

“Hey—” Noctis lifted his free hand to greet him, but a greatly demoralized Ignis passed him in stride. “Uh, hey myself, then.” He arched his head to watch where the older man was heading next.

With reckless abandon, Ignis threw himself on the couch, his back towards the raven-haired man.

“Long day, Specs?” Noctis noticed how Ignis left the door wide open and closed it for him.

Just as he returned to the kitchen, the older man rolled over to his side. It wasn’t of his own volition, however. Shiva, gray and white fur as gentle as snow, personality as rigid as a glacier, at least in how Ignis would testify, hopped on the couch and swiped at the poor man’s nose with her paw. Ignis frowned as he stroked her behind the ears, appeasing the pet. Despite her name being a common curse in modern day language, Shiva was their feline princess, it’s an undeniable fact.

“There you are, Shiva.” Noctis swooped down to pick her up. “Been looking for you.” The princess had been absent when Noctis was exercising by the pole.

Ignis released a weary sigh. “They say animals are empathetic to their owner’s suffering, but clearly, Shiva’s an abnormality.”

“She missed you.” Noctis laughed. His laughter was cut short when Shiva groaned, he smothered her head with kisses. “So how was your day?”

Ignis blinked before pushing up his glasses. “Exhausting.”

“You didn’t make coffee this morning like you always do. Want a cup now?”

He shook his head. “Rest would suffice.”

Noctis nearly dropped the cat. “What? You refused coffee? Who are you and what have you done to my husband?”

Ignis chuckled, letting his head fall back down into the couch. His glasses pushed uncomfortably aganist the cushion as he did so. “Just tired.” He yawned.

A hand snaked gently to cup his face.  
“Wouldn’t wanna break these.” Noctis teased gently, fingers reaching to slip off his glasses.

Ignis caught them softly. “Please leave them be.” He murmured. The light was giving him a headache, the sound, the movement of everything was too much. He felt…off. It didn’t happen often, Ignis didn’t allow it, but some days the pressure won out.

Noctis made a concerned sound and left. Ignis turned, intending to apologize when the lights clicked off. The advisor felt his heart swell. Bless this man.

Noctis moved back over to him, walking gently. “Better?” He asked quietly, placing Shiva to the top of the couch. The feline’s bushy tail swayed, her sterling blue eyes watched the two men with great interest.

“Much. Thank you.”

“Hey, move over.”

“You have all that space over there.” But Ignis complied.

“I was kidding.” A hand slid over his shoulder. “Wanna lay on my lap, babe?” Noctis asked, voice still low.

Ignis’ heart fluttered at the nickname, cheeks flushed lightly. The prince used it a lot more, now that their relationship was in the open, but it still made the advisor’s chest tighten just a bit when those lips parted on the word. Noctis knew it too.

“If you don’t mind.” Ignis sighed as he sat up a bit, Noctis scooted over, patting his bare lap gently. “When do I mind your face there ever?” He joked, Ignis turned said face into Noctis’ exposed stomach, tsking. He felt his husband hold in a laugh, his muscles flexing aganist Ignis’ cheek.

The advisor blinked. “You’re…sweaty? Were you?” Images pushed through the pain, lovely pictures Ignis sometimes played on repeat in his mind.

“Dirty man Iggy. No, I was on the pole.”

That didn’t really help Ignis. At all.

“Still using it?” He teased instead of voicing what he had envisioned.

“Yes, hubby.” Noctis replied dutifully, mirth mingled in his tone.

Ignis grunted suddenly. Noctis looked down to see a pained expression on Ignis face before his husband curled tighter into the warmth at his side with a low sound.  
“Ignis? Babe? You okay?”

Ignis whined a bit, a sound escaping before he could stop it. The glasses but harder into his nose as he moved closer.

“I’m going to try something…. Just let me know if it hurts, okay, Iggy?” When Ignis didn’t reply Noctis moved his fingers to the man’s head, massaging gently, thumbs going in circles over Ignis’ temples before they dipped to the base of his skull and then his neck. He doubled back and circled at his spot just behind Ignis’ ears.  
Ignis made a surprised sound in the back of his throat.

Noctis froze.

“Does it hurt?” he asked quickly, feeling Ignis tense.

“Not exactly,” his lover admitted, glamoured.

Noctis thought he sounded a bit off but was spurred on by Ignis pushing up into the touch so he kept going. Ignis melted.

Noctis worked quietly, Ignis grew lax aganist him but after a few minutes the prince felt him twitch. Then he shifted. Then he shifted again, just his lower half this time. Noctis watched him, Ignis’ hand buried hard into the couch by Noctis thigh, fist clenched. He heard Ignis swallow, breath uneven, flush high over his cheekbones.

“Oh Etro, you’re turned on.” Noctis blurted before his brain could stop him.

Ignis stiffened. “So it would seem.” he breathed, arousal evident in his voice.

The bespectacled brunet reached up to caress the prince’s cheek. Rarely were the opportunities that he could marvel at his lover’s features like this. A tacky pink clip held Noctis’ dark locks back firmly, revealing much of his face and beauty marks that would’ve otherwise been framed by dark hair.

Ignis’ eyes trailed over to the attire he had chosen. A black shirt that conformed nicely to the prince’s body but the wearer purposely slit the sleeves and tied them up in knots. The advisor never did understood why.

“Noct…”

Noctis smirked. “I know that look—”

Ignis silenced him with his lips. His lips were soft and warm, he craved for more. Noctis’ fingers wove into the older man’s scalp, pressing deeply into the kiss.

Then a whoosh of air escaped Ignis’ lips. Something very heavy landed on his stomach.

“S-Shiva!” Ignis managed to wheeze out. That damn cat! Shiva knew Ignis first, originally his uncle’s beloved pet, but she found her favorite in Noctis.

Startled, Noctis gasped. “Oh Shiva…” The young man laughed. “She’s probably saying not to make out in front of her. You’re right, sweetheart. You need boundaries from your dads.”

“What she needs is a diet.” Ignis grumbled. Rubbing his stomach, he sighed and leaned up to peck Noctis on the cheek, ignoring Shiva’s mew at the affection, one she wasn’t receiving. It was like having a child. The married couple couldn’t find time to themselves with her around.

“Thank you for the massage. I feel much better.” He said instead, blinking suddenly at the hand dancing over the buttons of his shirt.

Noctis popped one open with a dirty smirk. “Cats don’t like water.”

Ignis lifted Shiva off him. “Yes I’m well aware—”

“Ignis.” Noctis stopped him with a kiss, breathing into his mouth, “Let’s take a shower, a long one.”

As soon as the door cut off Shiva’s furious yowl, Ignis dove to Noctis’ mouth, teasing the elastic band of the prince’s tight black shorts. Noctis wasted no time in yanking off the belt.

“I want you, Iggy.” Noctis husked as he stood on his toes, encircling his arms around the other man’s neck.

Ignis cupped his hands under the raven-haired man’s thighs, hoisting him on the edge of the sink. “You certainly…” He pecked on the side of the prince’s neck. “Got my attention.”

Noctis parted the dress shirt, smoothing his hands over the advisor’s defined chest. “Turn on the shower.”

“If I let you go, you’ll only go back to her.” Ignis growled possessively. “Afraid we won’t make it then…”

“You’re really evil, you know…” Noctis groaned as he turned the knobs on the shower. He resisted grinding himself against the other man’s hand.

Ignis gave him a devious smirk as he pinched his husband’s ass cheek. He took his time drawing out a variety of responses before firmly stating as he backed his lover towards the shower, “The water should be warm now.”

Flushed and breathing hard, Noctis panted, “You’ll get your clothes wet…”

Ignis’ mouth salivated, he had no reply. Water dripped down Noctis’ crop top and shorts. Even the tacky hair clip gleamed in the light.

“What? Expecting a strip tease?” He chuckled as he reached up to remove the clip and tossing it aside. It fell over his eyes and framed his face as he shook it out. He thumbed the hem of the shirt and let his hips sway sensuously.

Ignis swallowed. “I’m a very lucky man.”

Noctis smiled, his face going a bit red but he raised his hands to pull his shirt over his head. He tossed it at Ignis and when the advisor finally pulled it off his face, Noctis was naked, cock standing attentively.

“Your turn.” Noctis growled, Ignis hastened to comply, his shirt following Noctis’ on the floor. He stumbled with his pants and Noctis’ hands caught his waist, holding them and slowly helping Ignis slide off his undergarment slowly.

“Perfect.” He praised with a growl as Ignis cock met his.

“Your classes have been paying off, I see.” Ignis chimed in, running his hands over lean muscle. “Your form is superb.”

“Wanna test my flexibility?” The prince whispered, his nose brushed against the advisor’s. “It’s not just for show.”


End file.
